shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelter
• • • • • • • }} Shelter is the het ship between Scott Shelby and Lauren Winter from the Heavy Rain fandom. Canon Heavy Rain is a game based on choices. The following canon is one line of choices. Scott and Lauren first meet in Scott's introductory chapter, "Sleazy Place." Lauren is the mother of one of the Origami Killer's victims; Scott hopes that she can provide some new information about the killer. When he visits the extended-stay motel she resides in, he discovers Lauren is a prostitute when she mistakes him for a client. Undeterred, he informs her of his real purpose for visiting her, causing her to tell him that she has already told the police everything she knows. Scott manages to convince her to trust him, and she briefly discusses her son Johnny's death before the timer she set earlier goes off, ending the session. Once Scott leaves, he is stricken with an asthma attack; after recovering, he hears noise coming from Lauren's room and assumes she is in danger. When he knocks on the door, a man named Troy answers; Lauren is on the floor behind him. Scott and Troy begin to fight; Scott is victorious, and Troy leaves with a promise to return for payback. Lauren reveals that Troy was an ex-client of hers who she told to stay away from her due to his increasingly violent behavior, and she thanks Scott for defending her before he leaves. In "A Visitor," Lauren visits Scott to give him a piece of evidence she remembered; a letter her husband Allan was given by the killer sometime before Johnny's disappearance. There is a catch, however; Lauren is determined to catch her son's murderer, and tells Scott she will only give him the letter if he agrees to let her assist in his investigation. Initially reluctant, Scott is eventually left with no choice and accepts Lauren as his partner. He at first finds Lauren to be bothersome as he prefers to work alone, but over time he begins to develop an attachment to her, admiring her determination and tenacity. Their investigation continues until after Manfred, an antique shop owner who aided the pair with identifying the typewriter used to type the letter Allan was given, is murdered in the back of his shop just a few feet away from them. After clearing any evidence of their presence at the shop, Scott attempts to drive Lauren home so she will be out of danger. Lauren is infuriated and orders Scott to stop the car. She tells him that if he won't help her find the man who murdered her son, she will look for him on her own; after this, she exits the car and stands in the rain, alone. Scott, feeling guilty, follows her, and he has the option of hugging Lauren or giving her his jacket. The two return to Scott's car and leave. The pair is next seen arriving at a graveyard after comparing an account book taken from Manfred's shop to a list of subscribers to an origami magazine, which Lauren believes will lead them to the killer. Unfortunately, the only person whose name was on both lists was a boy named John Sheppard, who died when he was ten years old. Scott is convinced they've hit a dead end, but Lauren theorizes the killer might only be using the boy's name. They speak to the gravedigger, who recounts the tragic story of how John drowned in 1977 after his foot was caught in a pipe filling with rainwater. On their way out of the graveyard, Lauren and Scott witness Charles Kramer - the father of Gordi Kramer, a rich playboy whom Scott suspects of being the Origami Killer - leaving flowers at John's grave. Charles, who previously cautioned Scott against investigating any further after he questioned Gordi, later greets the pair at Scott's apartment. One of his men knocks them both unconscious, ties them up in Scott's car, then dumps the car in a nearby lake. Depending on whether Scott is able to rescue her in time or escapes without her, Lauren may drown, but he always survives. If she dies, he resolves to make Charles pay for her death. If he successfully rescues her, he asks if he can borrow her car to go to the Kramer mansion and "settle a few scores." Lauren allows him to use her car and returns to her apartment to wait for him to return. Later on, if Lauren was saved, Scott takes her to the train station to stay with her mother for a few days so she will be out of danger. Lauren is reluctant to leave as she is still determined to find the killer, but Scott promises to share everything he knows with her once everything settles down. He kisses her goodbye, then walks away as Lauren watches him leave. Sadly, any hope of a relationship between the two is destroyed after the revelation that Scott is the Origami Killer - the very same man whom Lauren desired revenge on for her son's murder. In the ending "Origami's Grave," achieved if Scott dies and Lauren survives, Lauren visits his grave and condemns him for his actions, spitting on his grave before storming off. In the ending "A Mother's Revenge," achieved if Scott and Lauren both survive, Scott is seen walking down a city street by himself when he runs into Lauren. Lauren reveals that she contacted all of the families Scott previously claimed had hired him to investigate the murders; none of them had ever hired him. Scott remains silent as Lauren draws a gun, telling him that she swore on Johnny's grave to kill the person who murdered him; the ending concludes with Lauren shooting Scott in the head. Fanon This ship is often ignored by the fandom, due to the fact that it develops mostly offscreen and the only time a romance is shown on-screen at all is when Scott kisses Lauren goodbye. There are no works on AO3 or Fanfiction.net tagged with the ship, though there are some on the latter site that feature it. It is the most written ship for Scott and tied with Cold War as the most written ship for Lauren. Fandom :FAN FICTION :: Scott/Lauren on FanFiction.Net :: Scott/Lauren tag on AO3